3 Weddings
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: We were young. Without a care in the world, we got curious of many things, including wedding bells.
1. Chapter 1

We were young. Without a care in the world, we got curious of many things, including wedding bells.

His name was Cloud. My name was Tifa. His age was 5 while I was 4. The others never liked him and would always bully him. I don't like them; I hate them for hurting him. It was enough. Us being together. We didn't need anybody else.

His father was gone and my Mom was too. We understood each other more than the others. We were happy with each other, side by side.

We were walking along town, our hands entwined together while we swayed it back and forth. I was humming while he tags along. Yes, these were the days where we don't care about anything and gaze at everything curiously.

With my tuned in hums, came bells.

Ding…Ding…Ding…Dong

Our eyes both gazed to the town's church. People in white were there. All of them were smiling and cheering. Others were throwing rice.

We were mesmerized by their Happiness and unusual choice of clothing. But, what amazed us more was a lady in the most beautiful white gown I've ever seen. A long silk cloth clipped in her hair that sways behind her back. Holding her hand was a man that was also in white clothing. Both were happy together.

"Pretty…" I mumbled. Cloud heard it and pulled us nearer. It was like him to do so. When I was fascinated by something, he would find a way to get it for me. Or when I feel troubled, he'd search for it and make it go away.

He pulled the hem of the old lady who was also in white clothing and cheering. The lady greeted us with a smile.

"Yes?"

"What is going on?" he asked in his most innocent face. I was wondering myself but couldn't let my eyes stay away from the lady in the beautiful gown.

"It's a wedding" the old lady replied with much cheer.

"What's a wedding?" it was my turn to ask, fascination still in my eyes. The lady began to giggle.

"It makes two people stay together"

Our hand took a tighter grip on each other. We both gazed at one another a smile on our face. We were thinking of the same thing. We wanted to be together.

"Forever?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, forever" the lady smiled again.

"How do they make a wedding?"

"Well…" the lady began to think "both people give rings to each other and say 'I take you to be my wife for a girl and husband for a boy. Then they say 'for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part"

"That's long" Cloud said, his eyes a bit arched since he didn't get all of it. I was sad myself. The lady looked at us intently and smiled was again.

"You want to learn the words?" she knelt down so we were eyeing level. Both of us nodded.

"We want to be together forever!" we said in unison. The lady then nodded.

"Well then, let me teach you"

The old lady had us memorize the lines. It was easy for me. Memorizing words are like memorizing piano pieces. But cloud had a little trouble. He was never easy to remember everything.

It was almost time to go. We were holding hands and swaying it back and forth. After our lesson, we headed to the candy store and bought two candy rings.

We headed to the beach and there we faced each other. We smiled at each other. He took my wrist and placed the candy ring.

"ohm…" he thought hard, trying to recall the words "I take Tifa as my Wife….uhh…for better or worse…for rich or poor….love and cherish…..sick or healthy….uhhh…"

"Till" I gave him a hint. He smiled.

"Till death we part!"

I said the same words, but rather in order and right words. I also placed one candy ring on his finger.

"Now what?" I asked, wondering what else was needed for a wedding.

"The Lady said it end with a kiss" he said it as a matter of fact.

"Ok" I simply replied and touched his lips with mine. I quickly moved away and saw his face as red as my eyes.

"You look funny" I giggled.

He scoffs and turns his face away from me. I continued to tease him and never let it off until both of us were laughing.

We were now heading home. A bit happy and glad I would say. We still hold hands till now, but, with a different accessory. Candy rings.

"The lady said it isn't a real wedding unless a priest is with us" I said, a bit worried while I stared at our hands.

"Then we'll go to church on Sunday and ask the priest"

"But were too little"

"Then we'll wait until we grow up" he smiled. He can be persistent and would always look for solutions for everything. I smiled. With a nod, we were back to our carefree selves. But, now we hold a promise. When we grew up, we would have a wedding.

* * *

><p>three weeks till the end of school and then start for reviewing for college admissions! Sorry for no, updates. this is a gift for everybody. its killing me to get it out. Enjoy! and please leave a review ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

We've already grown. It's been years since that promise, yet we never forgot. We've grown differently, yet we stay together. His grown a lot taller than me, his hair had grown spikier and wild. His shoulders were broad with a well built body. His face was perfect in every way. From his alluring lips to the tip of his nose. I guess the only thing that hasn't changed is his eyes. Those blue orbs that continued to look at me with that special gaze.

As for me, there have been some changes as well. My height isn't half bad and my figure is slim. My skin is well cared for even after getting bruises from training too hard. Martial art isn't actually an easy sport, you know. Though everything else is simply perfect as it is, I'm quite bothered by my chest. Many of the guys would look at me funny and my friends would always shout at them, calling them 'Perverts'. When I'm with Cloud, he'll hug me tight and sent death glares to anyone. He has grown very possessive over me, and I don't mind it at all. Well, I am the same with him. Girls knew what I can do, but somehow they know I couldn't land a hit on a girl, something I sometimes regret.

I was headed up the rooftop. Cloud had said we were to meet up there. I was glad that this middle school had a rooftop, our last school didn't really have any, and well we are in the city now. The country side living was over for us.

As I headed to the last few steps, I heard giggling. Girls giggling. I kind of knew what was going on and had quickly hidden myself beyond the opened door. I waited long enough before two girls came down, a blush on their faces with those continuous giggles.

As soon as they were completely out of hearing, I showed myself into the rooftop. There he was, completely carefree as he shown that smile on me. I smiled back. I loved it how those lips manages the most gorgeous smiles. I moved forward towards him.

I noticed two packed lunches, probably from the girls. I was the one who usually brings his lunch. He does say he loves my cooking. Lucky for him I came in late so I haven't had time to cook, or else, he'd be eating three lunches.

He motioned for me to sit beside him. He didn't actually need to say so; I was already cuddled up beside him in a second. It became a habit for me to hug his arm. It made me feel safe and content. He was the one who initiated the conversation.

"You know, if this continues, I might be able to save up my money on food and get richer faster" he smiled. I wasn't smiling though. Rather, I snuggled his arm with a frown.

"I guess you won't need my cooking then" I pouted.

"Are you kidding? I'd rather have your meals any day" he replied through a mouthful. There was rice on his face, and through instincts I rubbed my fingers on his lips. He was used to it, and so was I. I licked my fingertips, tasting, even a pinch of the homemade meals. I frowned.

"I want to grow up soon"

"Why so?" he asked a spoon in front of my mouth. I tried declining but he threatened to tickle me, so I obliged.

"So we can get married. Then no one else has to suck up or be in the way" I felt his lips turn upward and grow into a grin.

"Well, why don't we do it now?" with quick movements, he stands up. I followed him while he entwined our fingers.

At the middle of the rooftop, he faced me forward. His smile was sincere and love was in his eyes. That gaze had never betrayed giving me Goosebumps and butterflies in the stomach.

He took both of my hands together and recited the lines which he had worked so hard to memorize once we were young.

"I take you, Tifa Lockhart to be my wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and …uh…adore?, till death us do part" he gave me that apologetic smile after finishing. He placed a rubber band on my finger. I giggled. I said the same word I've cherished for more than a decade and placed the rubber that binds the braids on my hair.

The wind picks up at the same time, causing a dramatic flow of my hair. I saw his lips curve to a smile.

"Well, then, the finale!"

"You really love the finale, don't you?" I mischievously grinned at him. He nods, with much delight. He moves in forward and presses those soft pink lips against mine.

It took us long enough before we parted, a smile still plastered in our faces.

"Of course" he said "because it's the only thing nobody can ever do to you….except me" he nuzzled his nose on mine. I giggled again.

"I guess your right"

* * *

><p>Never updating then came up with this tragic sad story. Forgive me! Well hope you enjoy! Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

More years had passed and now we go against the world as we try to survive it. I'm already an owner of a bar and grill in one of the Sectors in town. Its good business and very popular. I get many customers and more than I can handle, so that's why I had to get some help. Few times I get free help from Cloud when he isn't busy.

As for Cloud, has been in the higher business than I am. He's been known as the youngest business man to overthrow the Shinra Corp. But, that's not really a good thing. Because of his growing power and fame, Shinra has been going bankrupt and rumors of Cloud being targeted by assassins are not false.

One time he came to the Bar all bloodied and bruised while holding his bloody sword. He was ambushed and his personal guards were killed. Sometimes I worry about him. Even if that's how it went, he played Shinra's game, taking whatever they threw at him without care. I'm glad that somehow he still manages to stay alive. Well, of course I made him promise me to not die.

As for the promise, it was never forgotten. Even if the rubber we used were already broken, it's still in our wallets to remind us. And as years passed, the stronger is our bond.

"Tifa?" I heard a faint voice calling my name. My dream bubbles began to pop one by one and soon enough, a clear image of Cloud was faced towards me. Today was the day.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I gave him the largest smile I could muster.

"Of course I am" with a kiss, he grinned at me and both of us started our day.

Today was the day, when our wedding would be true. I had talked to him that this wedding would be personal, and only the two of us was to know. And then we would stand by the altar where, finally, a real priest would ask us the question we had solemnly waited for more than a decade. And we would answer them earnestly. And finally real golden rings to seal the vows, and one divine kiss.

I could hardly wait for the afternoon. The plan was for us to continue the day normally but by evening we both head to the church where we will finally make our childhood dream come true.

"I got this Miss Tifa" one of my staffs had waved to me. I was just out the door, box in hand, ready to head down to the church. I gave them a small smile and then went off, running quickly with not a minute to spare.

I haven't talked to Cloud all day, and he didn't even bother to call. I knew why, he may be practicing his vows since somehow he hasn't actually completed it, well got everything right.

As soon as I entered the Church, the priest wasn't still there. One of the nuns had asked me to head to the back to change. I obeyed and fitted myself into a white gown that's designs with pearls and frills, a bit of glimmer and details.

The nuns had helped me with my hair as they placed my veil. They also handed me a bouquet of Lilies.

As soon as I was pampered and ready I stood at the altar, awaiting my groom.

At first, excitement bubbled inside me. However time passed too quickly and sundown had already come. The nuns had let themselves at the back where the priest also awaits to be called. I was left alone by the altar, still waiting for my groom.

'Where was he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!' my mind had been flashing me excuses like he was late or got caught up in a meeting. But I knew that it's a way for me not to think that he was in trouble. Well his guards don't know this wedding. No one really knows, so I worry about him.

I waited again for a couple of minutes, and then I heard footsteps. I rose from sitting too long on the ground and smiled in anticipation. But it drains out when I saw him.

He had a wound at his side. His face was bruised. His white tuxedo tainted with the color of dirt and blood. The bouquet fell from my hand and I couldn't move an inch.

Even if he was beaten up and surely in a severe condition, he did his best to walk to aisle. When he reached the altar though, he collapses, unable to stand.

At this point, I manage to take action. I let him lean on my legs as I sat, ripping some cloth from my gown and trying to wrap it around his deep wound. At first he objected, not wanting me to ruin such a fine dress, but his life is more important than any important silk of course.

The priest had entered, wondering if Cloud has already arrived. To his surprise and so is to the nuns, they found both of us in blood. The nuns had called an ambulance while the priest wanted to cancel the wedding, but then Cloud argued and asked the nuns to stop and for the priest to continue.

"Continue it…I want to be married… to her now…" he said this between pants.

I was crying my eyes out, but couldn't argue with him. So instead, I let the priest do what he wished.

We made it quick and to the point. When the time for the rings came, he held out the golden band that stained with blood.

"I take you to be my wife…for better or worse, for richer or poorer …in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish ….till death us do part" then he changed the last words "No… till death we do not part"

My tears were still gushing as I said the words. And as we slip the ring together, a final kiss.

As our lips touched, his warmth had turned chilly. It lost the warmth I was just enveloped in this morning.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"Finally…got…right words" he smiled. I smiled at him through tears as I nod my head. I couldn't afford anymore words. I knew what was coming. From the start I knew. And now it proves itself.

"Love you…Tifa…" he mumbles weakly. Slowly he closes his eyes, and slowly I see him die in my arms. I knew this was to happen. I have known the kinds of wounds that are curable to those that aren't. At his point, when he entered the church, it was evident that he wasn't going to make it, and he didn't plan to. All he wanted was that we were married, just as we promised when we were kids. And now it came true…

* * *

><p>I hate killing someone from the pair, no wonder I refuse tragedy. But it's how it should end. Can't back down on what's planned on it….well, please review!<p> 


End file.
